Living the Legacy
by readandwrite4evernever20
Summary: Sequel to Who SHe Was, Who She Is, and Who She Will Be. Bella and Jack have a lot to learn from each other. Follow their journey through the year they'll travel together, until they meet the Doctor again. Together, they will learn who they are while Bella struggles to honor the memory of the original Bella Tyler, who's memories and heart she now possesses within her.


**Hello, everyone! This is the sequel to Who She Is, Who She Was, and Who She Will Be! If you haven't read that yet, this probably won't make a lot of sense. But you can still try! **

**As always, I do not own either Doctor Who or Twilight. **

**Also, my sister has made an account, Chocolateunderstands! She hasn't posted anything yet, and still can't post a profile picture because of that annoying 24 hour thing, but I made her picture myself and am quite proud :3 Now guys, you owe her for my daily updates, so please favorite and follow her :) She's really talented and when she does write something, it'll be worth reading!**

Bella's eyes fluttered open slowly as consciousness smacked her in the face after a restorative slumber. She would describe it as being smacked, what with the dizziness and buzzing in her head. She tilted her head to get a fuller scope of her surroundings. She was in a slightly cramped room painted the exact hue of a blade of grass illuminated by the summer sun. It was a charming color, she decided after some thought, and she quite liked it. The floor was old hardwood, which looked as if it was cared for if a bit worn out from age. That was okay, it added character, she thought. There wasn't much in the way of decoration, just a white coat hook affixed to the wall beside the bed she was lay in. An old navy coat hung from it, and reminded her of who she was with.

A warm spring breeze drifted in through the bare open window, and carried the distinct smell of a city. Not exactly a sweet scent unless you lived there, and were fond of such a place. She had spent the majority of her childhood between Arizona and Washington, so she still wasn't entirely accustomed to the odor, but she trusted that in time she would.

Not feeling cold anymore, Bella pushed back the heavy throw that had been placed over her. She eased out of the bed quietly so as not to wake Jack if he was sleeping. It appeared to be early afternoon, but she wasn't sure if he was the type to sleep until noon when time afforded it. She tiptoed lightly out of the room, and found herself in one that appeared to serve as both a living room and kitchen. A dated off-white stove and cabinet set occupied the back left corner and wall, and a three-person table and chair affair sat parallel. To the right, two stuffed blue chairs faced a boxy television atop a wooden stand. Peering behind her, she realized that there was a door beside hers which led to a tiny bathroom and then a front door on the far wall.

She jumped at a sudden sound. It sounded like someone was choking, or growling. Bella moved cautiously forward, scoping out the source of the noise. She nearly laughed loudly when she saw Jack sprawled across one of the chairs, his suspenders hanging at his sides and his shirt about half undone. He was snoring. She smirked. Not an alien assault, then.

Deciding to let Jack sleep, Bella plopped down in the other chair, noting it's extraordinary comfiness. She turned on the old television and flipped through the channels. Was that little girl's name really Honey Boo Boo? She rolled her eyes at the stupidity and finally settled on the history channel. It was playing a documentary about the ancient Aztecs. Wrong, wrong, wrong, she noted at each of the facts they presented.

A rumble in her stomach led to an expedition through the sparsely stocked cabinets. She briefly wondered where they were. It seemed to be an apartment, but was it Jack's? Thinking about it, he didn't live in the Hub, did he? He was alone now, no one else worked there with him. She looked over the jar of peanut butter in her hands at the (loudly) snoring Jack. Just how lonely and desperate was this man? He was not the one she had met the day before the whole fiasco, that was for sure. He was like a gingerbread man without the frosted-on face. He was fully formed, for sure, but still somehow not the man she knew.

Bella located an opened box of graham crackers and fished them out, grabbing a nice with the remaining half of the fingers on her left hand. Laying her finds on the counter, she spread some peanut butter on the crackers and set a few aside for Jack to eat when he woke up. She wrapped the rest in a napkin and put them in her pocket. She scribbled a "be back soon" note and taped it next to Jack on his chair, and slipped out of the apartment for a walk. She learned that there place was on the third floor, and opted not to take the elevator. It brought to mind the decontamination chamber on New (to the fourteenth) York, a memory that wasn't her own, but still painful.

She hopped down several steps at a time and burst out of the building into a warm and golden afternoon. The street was beginning to fill with people on lunch break, and she happily leaned against the red brick of the building and observe the eclectic bunch stroll past. Three little girls were jumping rope, and were failing at attempting double dutch. Bella smiled and wove through the throng of cheery folks to join the children on the opposing sidewalk.

"You ladies trying to learn double dutch?" Bella inquired, helping up the little brunette who had just tripped over the rope.

"Yup," the ginger confirmed proudly, "We want to be the first girls in our class to do it!"

"And what grade might that be?" Bella asked, smiling at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Second. Do you know how to do it, miss?" The third girl piped up.

"Indeed I do," the young woman confirmed, picking up the abandoned end of the two ropes, "I'll show you how to twirl them both at the same time, first..."

She soon migrated to the middle of the two swinging ropes, laughing freely along with the brunette girl whose name was Tracy. Suddenly, the two girls spinning the ropes began chuckling, as well, and Lily shouted, "Mister, you don't know how to jump rope!" Bella looked to her right and was surprised to see Jack taking a crack at the activity. His long jacket was quickly becoming entangled in the ropes, but he still wore a wide grin and seemed determined to succeed.

Later that Sunday afternoon, as the sun began to dip down into the horizon, the girls had to go home. Bella hugged them all goodbye, and they waved a farewell to Captain Jack. The pair stood side by side watching the children grow smaller as they went further away.

"That was fun," Jack said softly after a while, still looking off into the distance, "I haven't had fun in a long time."

"It was nice," she agreed happily, "those girls are adorable. I hope they get to show their friends. They actually got really good."  
"So was someone else," Jack added, looking down at his companion.

Bella waved off the compliment, "I've been doing that since I was younger than them. Charlie taught me."

"Charlie?" Jack repeated, "Who's that?"

"Oh, my dad," she answered easily. Charlie may not share a true bond with her like her real dad did, but he had always been a good father to her, and really did try his best to keep her safe and happy.

"You call you dad Charlie?" he asked, as they walked up the stairs to the apartment.

"Yeah. Dad never seemed to work for him. Besides, he and Renee split up when I was pretty young."

"Renee being your mom?" he guessed while he jiggled the key in the lock.

"Uh-huh. She's pretty much a big kid, though. I always had to take care of her." Bella confessed as she flipped on the light switch next to the door. "So what's the deal with this place? This is where you live?"

"As of yesterday," Jack informed her, "I used to just sleep in the Hub, but I thought you'd rather a real place. I moved the furniture and food I already had and let you sleep off that energy. Thanks for the snack, by the way. Peanut butter's pretty good with graham crackers."

"Charlie makes it a lot. He's not the best cook, being alone for so long. I think he could set an Easy-Bake oven on fire if he tried to bake a princess cake," she explained with a sideways grin.

They sat down in the cozy chairs and talked for the rest of the night about their childhoods, falling asleep to the soft hum of cars driving past the open window.

That was the day they taught each other how to have fun again.


End file.
